Rebuild
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Draco has his head on straight, he knows he can remain detached when he takes on this patient.


**Rebuild**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1380<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Comatised State. Severe head injuries. Partial or even complete memory loss.<em>

That last reason was why Draco Malfoy had decided, against all recommendations, that he could treat Lady Granger eight months ago when she was brought to St Mungo's Infirmary. Apparently she had been brewing new potions in her home and submitting them to Ministry, which was running other Potion Brewers into the ground. Someone had decided enough was enough and Granger had been attacked.

Draco figured that if Granger didn't have any clue who he was then he could most definitely treat her in the same way he would with any patient in his care.

Oh how naive he had been about his abilities to remain professional. After over twenty years as an accomplished and well-respected Mind Healer, he'd been brought metaphorically to his knees by a Gryffindor Muggleborn, who had dared to lay a hand on him as a fourteen year old school pupil. It was unheard of. Women just did not hit men, but Granger did.

During the eight months of intense healing processes, Hermione Granger had recovered a good ten years of memories prior to her attack, but she still didn't remember him. She remembered her children, Rose and Hugo, the ones who visited almost every other day since she'd arrived, despite the fact they were no longer children. Soon enough she remembered Ronald Weasley too, specifically the event of his death whilst out on active Auror duty, and she cried for three days solid, not allowing anyone to treat her, not even Draco.

He'd had to call Granger's daughter eventually and he watched her, almost too easily, calm her mother down.

It was then that Draco realised he hadn't treated this case the way he promised himself he would the moment he'd taken it on. He'd let Hermione Granger reach out and take a stab at his personal side with all her broken pieces and now her time at St Mungo's Infirmary was over, Draco was barely keeping it together.

"I'm happy to finally pass you a copy of parchments for your return home, Lady Granger," he said, as he made a copy with his wand and passed her the original one.

"Oh right, thank you," she answered slightly flustered from making sure she had everything packed away in the bag her daughter was currently closing on the bed.

"I think we've got everything, Mother," she called. Hermione Granger turned and smiled at Rose as her daughter lifted the bag off her bed, "I'm going to give this to Hugo to carry, we'll meet you outside and we'll go and celebrate by welcoming in the new year."

Granger had begged Draco not to keep her here pass the new year, she wanted to be with her family and he could understand that. Besides she was fit enough to leave, so now on the final day of the year before the last sunset of 1380, Hermione Granger was going home and Draco was almost despondent. He wasn't going to see her everyday, in fact he might not see her ever again if she felt she didn't require a check up in three months like as he had wrote on her papers as a precaution

All of sudden Granger crossed the room and had took his hands, "Healer Malfoy, I must see you again in the New Year before our check up. You have done so much for my family and I; it would be simply inhuman for you not to attend dinner in my home."

Every rule in the book said no, you don't go to a patient's home unless you are there for a medical reason, but of course, Draco couldn't help himself but make her happy and agree.

"Of course I will," he answered, "Just send me a date and time."

Granger's face softened as he looked down on her and neither of them spoke for a long moment. She moved just that little bit closer and Draco had to stop himself from moving closer too. What was going to happen? If she didn't say something soon, he might not be able to stop himself from leaning and kissing her soft lips.

Luckily, as he was considering the risks and implications, she smiled, "I will do just that, Draco Malfoy."

And then, with the brightest smile he'd seen, she let go of his hands and bid him goodbye. He watched her walk away, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in admiration of Granger and her will to be just as forward as most men. It was what got her into trouble and what made him fall, unprofessionally, head over heels for her. It was what was compelling him to attend Lady Granger's house, over everything he was knew was the right thing to do. It didn't take long to for him to realise he surely could not accept her request for him to join her, but to do so now would be barbarically rude. He would have to suffer the consequences to his reputation if anyone were to find out, but even now Draco Malfoy couldn't help not really caring about that.

He cared about making Lady Granger - Hermione - he cared about making Hermione Granger happy and that was all.


End file.
